Grace of the Gods
by zerogravityganja
Summary: Issac finds himself in a unique possition when a Spirit of the earth offers herself to him as a guardian and protector. Find out what all this means for Issac and the rest of the pack as we alter the present and future of the story with the addition on a new character. What lies ahead? Not even I know...


**I own no write to Teen Wolf, those all belong to the wonderful Jeff Davis.**

**Also, let it be noted that I am looking for a beta to review my stories for mistakes or suggestions before submitting the next chapter. **

**Let me know what ya'll think :)**

* * *

_"Did you know your angel never glows or shows?_  
_She will watch over you, all you do till you're blue._  
_Did you see a fire in the sky so high?_  
_I was there when the tear in your soul made a hole."_

The first thing I notice when I emerge from unconsciousness is that my body feels as though it's been set ablaze. Flames are sending out shock waves of pain that cripple my senses and leave me vulnerable. I can't see anything. Everything around me feels warped and unfamiliar. There's a potent stench of death that registers past the pain and I can't help but to feel the inevitable sense of dread.

Even as I can feel the blood rolling down my body in rivulets, I manage to stand on shaky legs. **I need to find a way out of here. I need to get Derek…he'll know how to fix this**, **all of this. **

It takes little time for me to deduce that I've been locked in a small room with a dead body. My mind refuses to recognize the familiar scent of a fellow pack mate with that of a corpse. My thoughts are moving at light speed through my head and I can't focus, I don't even feel like I can breathe anymore.

The pain that lances through my body brings with it jolts of adrenaline that increase my anxiety and bring me back to a place I had thought I had been able to put behind me. Images of the freezer and my father's cruel face dance across the surface of my memory. I let out a piercing cry and I discover a new wave of energy and determination that stems from my hysteria. I start pounding and clawing at the door with vigor.

The strength that it's taking me to beat on the door is really more than I have to offer at this point though and my body starts to feel slow. My vision is wavering in and out and soon I have no choice, but to collapse on the floor in a bloodied heap. Breathing is getting more difficult. My fear is getting the upper hand and I can feel myself starting to slip from consciousness again. **At least when I'm unconscious I can escape the confines of this room and I won't have to share my misery with the decaying body of someone I considered family. **Soon after that thought enters my mind, everything goes black and I'm able to forget how desperate of a situation I'm in.

* * *

When I next wake, it's to the sound of a song.

_"Sweet little one come hold my hand,  
__Let me guide you across the land.  
__I shall make the skies rain  
__And they will sweep away your pain."_

I wearily open my eyes in an attempt to find the source, but I see nothing. I'm still in the same room I was before, only this time the stench of death is even stronger. I weakly clench my fists and feel that tears are gathering at the corner's of my eyes. It's not long before they spill over and oddly it's then that the song grows louder.

_"I've been roaming for quite some time,  
__But now_ _I_ _come to you with my simple rhyme.  
__Let me into your fractured soul  
__And together we can become a whole."_

"Who are you?" I ask feebly.

"Do you wish for me to reveal myself to you young one?" A woman's voice calls back, sweet like honey and calm like the tamest of seas.

"Please…can you help me?" I choke on my words as a black film of despair starts to creep into my consciousness.

Suddenly I find myself blinded by a brilliant blue blaze. Once my eyes are able to adjust I see before me dancing blue flames, lashing out in all directions. I'm frightened by what I see, afraid I'll be burned, but intrigued all the same. I'm still too weak to lift my head out of the pool my blood that has gathered on the stone floor beneath me. As I look onward from my sideways angle, I see a figure emerge from the flame. My eyes grow wide and my heartbeat picks up pace. I don't understand how this can be possible. Before me stands an arctic colored wolf with a warm sapphire luminescent aura surrounding her. Bright red eyes look at me from under snowy white lashes with something akin to maternal endearment. I feel my breathe catch in my throat. **This just can't be real. **

"Do not fret child, I'm here to offer myself to you. If it would so please you I can take on a form you might be more comfortable with." She says gently as though to keep from further startling me.

Before I can respond the flames grow and engulf her entirely. Just as soon as they appeared, they vanish and in their stead kneels a beautiful woman with porcelain skin and hair as white as the snow that coats the mountain tops in the dead of winter. It's long and drapes down all the way down her back. It's wild with waves from the ocean. Though her entire being has changed she still maintains the same warm glow that allows me to see through the dark that has entrapped me for days now.

"I'm sure you have many questions and I assure you that I will give you the answers you seek in due time. For now though I need you to answer one question for me and then I can proceed to free you from this dreadful space." She paused as if waiting for confirmation that she may continue.

I manage a small nod of understanding, my cheek sliding through my own drying blood. She smiles with a soft expression and asks, "Are you willing to take my spirit into your body, sharing a single form with two souls?"

I don't understand how any of this is possible or what kind of creature this woman before me is, but…despite the possibilities of answering without first knowing all the details…I mutter a single word that forever seals our fate together.

"Yes."

* * *

**The song lyrics at the beggining** of the chapter is from Boy of the Stars by Glint.

**Thanks everyone for reading! Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
